In The Wake Of Disaster
by DreamofInception
Summary: A series of one shots following Finn and Rachel in 'Pearl Harbor.'
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! This is just a one shot chapter fanfic of Pearl Harbor! This is the first one shot, where Finn has already been home for a couple of days. This won't be updated that much due to the stress of school, and being on the school newspaper and my new job! Hope this will satisfy you until the next update!_**

* * *

She watches him as he puts the dishes away, her eyes scanning his newly chiseled arms and chest. His appearance has changed since she last him a year ago, and if anything she seems to be more attracted to his muscular body. His hands scrub at the plates and cups after a beautiful dinner she's been dreaming of for months, the wedding ring she recently rested on his finger still in place.

It's been a couple of days since he's returned from England, his skin still covered in healing scars and cuts. A couple of days since they've been declared husband and wife, committed by a band of love and trust. A couple of days full of bliss and absorbing love, the happiest she's been in one year.

Finn notices her gazing, and he wipes his hands dry on the towel beside him, turning towards her with a smile. He doesn't say anything but she knows him so well she can understand what he's thinking. His eyes are burning with awe, and she pushes herself off the chair, walking towards him.

Rachel presses her body flush against his, his back squeezed between her and the kitchen counter. His smile disappears as he stares down at her, and theres this glint of absolute passion in his eyes as he cradles her face in his hands. Thumbs glide along the span of her cheeks, and she wraps her arms around his waist in an attempt to be even closer to him.

"This," he whispers, his voice the only sound in the small apartment they've just moved to, "this feeling, of touching you again, of seeing you smile and making you laugh is the only thing that got me through that war." His forehead pinches into frustration then, as if the thought is too much to think. "It was the hardest thing, you know, leaving you. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

Rachel stretches on her tiptoes, tilting her head so her forehead is leaning against his. Their eyes both close, and they just hold each other, breathing in the realization that nothing will ever separate them again. Love and security overwhelm her as she rests in his embrace, and God, if he didn't come home, she doesn't think she'd be able to live again.

She opens her eyes to find his gazing down at her. "I will never give up on you," she tells him forcefully, "you better remember that. Not a single day will go by where I regret anything about us. About you. All that matters is that you're here now." She presses her lips softly against his, a small peck not enough to satisfy either of them. "You and me," she whispers, her lips grazing his at each word, "forever."

He kisses her then, hands cupping her face as he bends down to reattach their mouths. A small sigh of pleasure escapes her, and she wraps her arms securely around his neck, pulling him down. His neck cranes to get the right angle, and his hands trail down her body, rounding around her bottom. He picks her up effortlessly, turning their joined bodies to sit her on the kitchen counter. He stands between her parted legs, his member pressing against her stomach in want.

"Forever," he echoes, his hands already working on the buttons of her dress.

* * *

**_If you have any suggestions on what you want me to write, just comment in the review section!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL ON WHAT ONE-SHOT YOU WANT NEXT!_**

* * *

1944

"_Darling sleep tight, always in delight, nothing to fear, no more tears, always be mine . . ."_

Finn leans his body against the door frame, his eyes intent as he watches Rachel rock their newborn in her arms. Her voice echoes throughout the nursery, the most beautiful sound he's ever heard, and it almost lulls him to sleep with her gentle tone. She turns in the room and finds him, their eyes locking as she continues to sing, continues to pull him deeper into his love for her.

He smiles softly at her, eyes full of adoration and passion. He still can't believe how lucky he is to have found her, to have her forever. Three years has passed since they've met in Pearl Harbor, and he can't imagine his life without her, without everything they've been through. If it weren't for her and his promise of coming home, he probably would have purposely died in the war. She saved him though, with her love and encouragement, she helped him survive.

She's his greatest hero.

Rachel places their baby carefully in the crib, a bubble of a sigh escaping from his lips. She stays there, focused on their breathing son, her fingers playing with the patches of his hair. Finn pushes himself off of the door frame, striding towards his family in the hushed room. He stands beside her, their bodies barely touching as he follows her eyes to their child.

Noah, that's what they called him. The name was her idea actually, after she insisted that it was going be a boy because "a mother always knows, darling." He was born a couple weeks ago, on the 29th of October, so beautiful and crying the moment he came out. With Rachel's eyes and skin, he completely fell in love the moment Finn laid eyes on him.

"A mother at twenty-two," Rachel laughs, shaking her head at the realization, "who would have thought."

Finn smiles down at her, wrapping an arm around her body to pull her closer against his side. He presses a kiss to the top of her head, breathing in the smell of her love and patience. She turns in his arms so she's leaning in his embrace.

"You're the best mom I know," he tells her, and she can almost hear her roll her eyes. She perks her chin on his chest, looking up at him with questioningly. "It's only been six weeks silly," she teases, and he chuckles, peppering a kiss to the tip of her nose.

Noah gurgles slightly below them, his tiny hands curling in his sleep. They both laugh at their son, and Rachel leans her head against her husband's chest, sighing heavily. He holds her close, watching her as she watches their child.

It's kind of a perfect moment.

* * *

**_If you have any suggestions on what you want me to write, just comment in the review section!_**


	3. CREATURES OF THE UNDERWORLD

**News**! _Creatures_ _of_ _the_ _Underworld_, the sequel to the fan fiction original novel _Creatures_ _of_ _the_ _Nightmares_, will be released on fanfiction on **Monday** **July** **1st** around **night!**

...you will be able to find the new installment in the _Creatures_ _of_ _the_ _Nightmares_ _Series_ story, where _Creatures_ _of_ _the_ _Nightmares_ is in. Thanks for the support guys hope you guys are excited!

**STAY TUNED FOR SPOILERS AND PREVIEWS!**


End file.
